


My Celestial Princess

by Toxella



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Lucy Heartfilia's Apartment, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Zodiac, fairy tail - Freeform, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxella/pseuds/Toxella
Summary: A summer afternoon, Lucy's asleep after a long day. Nalu one shot.





	My Celestial Princess

Natsu Pov

I was laying down next to Lucy, the sun filtered through the open window onto her bed, where we lay. Happy dozed off on the window ledge, his fluffy blue tail wished during his afternoon nap. The words fish and Charle escaped his mouth throughout the purrs. I look across my shoulder at my celestial princess. Her long blonde hair caressed her cheeks, looking further down my eyes looking over her every feature. Her sweet lips, glossy with the taste of Strawberry lipgloss. I remember the taste of her like no other taste. The memory of her plump lips fighting against my rough lips. Her cheeky tongue grazing my fangs, before playing with my tongue. My eyes trail down past her collarbone, watching as her large chest rising and falling with every breath. Her every breath bringing me warmth and happiness in this life of mine. I continue down to Lucy's sparkling gold and silver keys, illuminated by the afternoon's sunset. I run my fingers through the keys, the touch of the cool metal against my skin tickled my naturally burning fingertips. I played with each key separately stoking the cool metal remembering back each time Lucy summoned the individual spirit to help her out. "Virgo.....Leo.....Gemini.....Aquarius.....Scorpio....Plue.....Sagittarius....Cancer...Capricorn..... Aires and Taurus" I muttered each name under my muffler. All these spirits had a relationship a bond with Lucy, she was special to them and them to her. Without them, she wouldn't have experienced many things... Without them, I wouldn't have the memories with them and her..... Hahaha, I sound strange so out of character. The sound of my chuckling echoes through Lucy's bedroom. I look over her again placing my hand back on her waist, pulling her closer a little. She moves gently in her sleep and adorably mumbles "Natsu" in her slumber. I nuzzle my head in between her head and the pillow finally getting comfortable. The world starts fading and my eyelids start to become heavy. With one last hazy look at the beautiful sight, I close my eyelids and fall deeply asleep.


End file.
